HAPPY TINGS
by rwbyisbae
Summary: just wrote this for a few friends of mine


This was made for a friend so the characters in this story are not mine. All credit goes to my friends.

Characters used:

Cori laika (Ram)

Cori laika's youtube channel: user/Cori6669

Ruringo (ruri)

Rukitherookie (ruki)

My oc (nikki)

Winter (win)

Nagzz21 (joey)

Nagzz21's youtube channi: channel/UCrQtPvWYE70MRFXWpTiQ4yA

HAPPY THINGS

Ram woke up to the sound of someone puking in the toilet *sigh probably Ruki again* Ram thought as she got out of bed and looked around her room it wasn't that big of a room but it was big enough to fit a bed, a desk with a computer and a few other things on it and a wardrobe with a door next to it that lead to her private bathroom and another door to the hallway. Ram walked to her wardrobe and grabbed her cloths she always wore. They were made from a very sustainable fabric that was also very comfortable to wear, it's design was a small pink dress that has six bronze buttons and blue ribbons on the sides that was held on by a small fluffy ball and a ribbon just below her neck that also had small fluffy balls on it she also had pure white stoking's and knee high boots that were also pink and to top all of this off she had a pick hat that had white spiking up to the pink. As she looked one last time in the mirror to check if she had every thing right she walked out of her room in to the hallway and to the kitchen she walked past the toilet and saw a hangover ruki leaning in the toilet this made Ram giggle a bit but she kept walking as she walked down the stairs and turned left to the kitchen she saw Ruri in the kitchen making everyone breakfast like always Ram couldn't help but blush a little.

Ram from the moment she entered collage and saw Ruri she had a crush on her and didn't know why, she always try to focus on her studying but her thoughts always went back to ruri, and know they were in the same house and a door down from each other so it was hard to hid but ruri hadn't noticed yet which was god and bad in a weird way, but today was valentine's day and Ram wasn't going to miss her chance. As Ram sat at the dinner table ruri came with pancakes and coffee which was great, as ruri sat down ruki came down the stairs looking like she died inside "morning ruki." Ruri and Ram said at the same time "mmhmm" ruki grumbled in response. "morning Ram" ruri then said as she looked at Ram "morning" Ram replied. "so who's your valentine?~" ruri asked with a sly smile "it's a secret" Ram replied already knowing ruri's game, ruri looked sad at that answer but didn't pry for more.

the rest of the day was uneventful till Ram went out to meet some of her friends form high school at a café "so did you asked her yet?" Nikki asked "no not yet" was the reply Ram gave "don't push yourself too much just go at your own pace" encouraged joey "yeah it's no rush just wanted to know" Nikki agreed, Ram looked at all of her friends with a smile till her eyes landed on win who wore a frown sense she got there "what wrong win?" Ram asked with worry in her voice "nothing" was the plane reply she got before she continued "it's just that we broke up not even a year ago and you already getting a new one ticked me off and I don't know why" that's true they been dating since half wat though high school and they were pretty till win's mom and dad found out the they're daughter was dating another girl and forced them to break up. So win and Ram were close friends and all but with ruri in the picture it got compilated and difficult "I'm sorry win but I can't ignore my feeling's for her anymore" Ram defended, win looked Ram in the eyes and smiled that smile she always wore when she won and when she saw that smile she knew that she was baited so she sighed knowing she lost, when she did win giggled "you keep falling for that 'I'm jealous' look I do every time it's almost sad" win giggled they sat for a bit longer till nikki's phone rang "ello?" Nikki answered and asked at the same time "oh hey what's up?" She asked know knowing who it was "kay on my way" she said as she hung up her phone "who was it?" Win asked "ruby she wanted me to come to her place asap" she answered and when he did every ne at the table looked at her with knowing smiles "what?" She asked a bit creeped out by the looks "nothing" they all replied at the same time "ooooookay well I'mma go now bye" she said as she waved to them and walked away.

The rest of the group stayed and chat a bit longer till they had to leave, half way back to her home she sent a message to ruki saying to leave the house and stay at a friends place, she got a ok from her and she thought of what she was going to do to ask ruri, she then got an idea and fastened her pace. As she walked in through the front door she saw ruri on the couch watch tv. "hey ruri" ram said to get her attention "hey Ram. Whats up?" Ruri asked "can you come here for a min?" Ram answered ruri's question with another question "sure" ruri said as she got up and walked over and it seemed like a year went by with every step she made to her, Ram kept her eyes on ruri till she stood in front of her, "so what's-" she tried to ask but ram kissed her before she could finish *please kiss back* repeated in ram head hoping that she would kiss back, ruri started to lean in to the kiss with the same amount of passion Ram gave to it, soon it became a make out session only parting to breath, almost half an hour past till ram ask "will you be my valetine?" Ruri looked at her with a loving smile "of course" they went back to there make out session and slowly made their way to ruri's room and had mre fun there.

Hope you injoyed it please go sub to these guy there great

cori laika: user/Cori6669

Nagzz21: channel/UCrQtPvWYE70MRFXWpTiQ4yA


End file.
